


Afterlife

by taleofgods



Series: destiel poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleofgods/pseuds/taleofgods
Summary: a poem by Dean's POV after the events of 15x20
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: destiel poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110692
Kudos: 2





	Afterlife

When there was no God left to hear our prayers  
You were the one to listen when I’m in tears  
I see the fire of an ethereal apocalypse  
But it’s no match for our unholy devotions

When you confess your filthy sins to me  
All the hatred I feel turns to pure love  
You could come to me with your lips soaked in blood  
And I’d be wishing that were mine

After a million times of opening my eyes  
When my body dies and I let my soul to rest  
Would my place be heaven or paradise  
Doesn’t matter as long as you rise

After an eternity of lies, corpses and sacrifice  
And the me hidden in me  
Heaven is nothing but a photograph  
Light, clouds and ancient pictures of stars 

Know that I’m a well meant hypocrite  
I’d die a thousand times to let you be  
But I must raise you from the hearse  
Anytime I can’t feel your greace, your breath  
I’m horrified, surrounded by grotesque daydreams  
Until you’re near again, until you’re here again

The very touch of you means blessed  
And my undeniable desire to caress  
To touch your soul like you did with mine  
Took me long enough to even admit  
But I’m here now and I’m righteous  
And I won’t let you be in despair  
Never again.


End file.
